Deep Jungle
by startscribbling12
Summary: -For elSarah- "So? We don't have to get along. Fighting is what we do best." "They have hotlines for those types of relationships, Roxas!" Who said getting lost in a jungle can't bring people together? Not Namine and Roxas.


**Deep Jungle**  
by: startscribbling12_  
for: elSarah

* * *

_

Every year, the sophomore students of Twilight High go on a trip. It's a class trip to the Wesmere Jungle. It's more of a survival camp than anything. It's the teachers way to stick more than sixty students in the jungle together and leave us to die. Well, not to die, but to brutally murder each other, bring us back to life, murder each other again, bring us back to life again, and then leave the jungle. Insane, right? Well that goes on for about three days. We have to make our own food and shit. It's unbelievable.

As of currently, I was sitting on the bus to Wesmere with everyone. My sister Kairi was sitting in the back seat with Sora, her boyfriend. Kairi and I were almost identical if it wasn't for the fact that she has auburn hair and I have blond hair. And it's all natural. Her boyfriend, Sora, had unruly brown hair. He was pretty much a moron, but it was okay. We loved him for it. My friend, Roxas, is Sora's brother. He, like Kairi and I, has a different color hair and look than his twin. Roxas's hair in unnaturally spiky and is dirty blond. Although Roxas and I have our fights, we are still great friends. That's a lie. We really aren't the BEST of friends, but we can tolerate each other if we have to. We fight a lot. It's mostly stupid stuff that he does. He lacks common sense.

"Namine." Roxas said, poking me in the side. I jumped.

"You know I don't like being poked." I said, swatting his hand away. Secretly, deep down, I enjoy it. But, on the surface, if Roxas and I stopped fighting, the world would end. Not literally, but people would think something strange happened.

"Sorry, drama queen, but we are at Wesmere." He said, pulling his bags out from under his seat. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my bag out as well. I waited until there was a free spot to squeeze out from my seat on the bus. Jumping out, I walked over to where Kairi was standing. We were all waiting to be separated into groups. The teachers always split up the students into groups of four. But, we always grouped together and break the rules anyway. This is my second time. The first time I ever went was in seventh grade, but the teacher stayed in the jungle. Now, they leave and tell us to fend for ourselves. Which I think is illegal. I should sue--

"So, Namine." Kairi whispered in my ear. I jumped.

"Jeez! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled, covering my heart.

"Chill. Anyway, are you going to tell Roxas about, you know, your feelings?" I glared at her. Why is my sister so observant?

"No. Because I _don't _have any feelings for that idiot." I said, crossing my arms. She laughed and the teacher started making announcements.

"Class! Listen up! Everyone knows the rules and regulations. You stay with your group only. No electronics, no store bought food or drinks. Teamwork is the key. Have fun!" Our science teacher yelled before boarding the bus and speeding away. I swear, if she wasn't a teacher--

She left the list of groups on the floor. I was paired up with Kairi, Sora, and _Roxas. _

Just kill me now!

* * *

"No THIS is how you set up a tent!" Roxas shouted in my face. He claimed my way to set up _my _tent was wrong. What does it matter? IT WAS MY TENT!

"Does it bother you or something?!" I shouted back at him. Kairi and Sora had already finished their tents and were sitting, watching us in awe.

"Yeah it does! Why are you so incapable?!" That was the last straw. I don't care if deep down inside I thought he was yummy, he was _pissing me off. _

"FINE! YOU DO IT! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" I said, tears brimming in my eyes. I threw the part of the tent on the ground and began to walk into the forest. I don't care if you weren't supposed to be wandering around alone. I had it with this idiot. Always insulting me. Why was he so mean to me? As I walked away I heard Kairi telling me not to walk off on my own. I really don't care.

- -

After a while, I could tell the sun was about to set. I had been here tons of times, so I figured that I could find my way back on my own. But, I was wrong. I didn't even know where I was and I was freaked out beyond belief. And no one had come to search for me yet!

"Where the fuck am I?" I muttered, rubbing my arms. It was getting pretty chilly. As I walked in the direction that I thought was camp, since I hadn't run into any other groups, I saw familiar spots. "Damn. I've passed here already!" This is pointless. All this useless walking. And my feet hurt.

Really bad.

Like so bad I want to cry.

And rip them off and carry them like shoes.

Wow, that was a bit violent of me.

But then again--

"NAMINE!" Someone shouted. HELP! YES! A RESCUE TEAM!

"HELLO?!" I shouted in response.

I was saved.

Hallelujah.

Someone is here and I'm--

Damn. Yeah. That someone? It's Roxas. The reason I left in the first place.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." He said. He looked like he was slightly out of breath. I glared.

"What are you doing here? I left _because of __**you.**_" I said, crossing my arms. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"Look. I'm sorry. I was being a jerk and it was really uncalled for, so yeah." He rambled, kicking the dirt with his feet. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Is the great Roxas **apologizing **to **me**?" I said, in mock amazement. He shoved my shoulder lightly.

"Shut up."

"Look, why are you such a jerk to me all the time? It's not like I did anything to you. I'm only mean to you because you treat **me **like shit." I said.

"I'm not really _that _mean." He said, looking at me.

"Are you serious? Yes you are."

He was.

And it was annoying, frankly.

"I guess I am. But..." The rest of mumbled and I couldn't understand it. I raised my eyebrow and leaned toward him.

"What? I can't hear you." I couldn't. He should learn to open his mouth when he is saying important stuff. When he is insulting me it's easy for him to talk. Gosh, if he wasn't so mean--

I'd so go for him.

NEVER MIND.

"I said....." STILL!

"Roxas! I can't understand what you are saying!"

"I said don't you know guys are mean to girls they like!?" He shouted at me. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. Then a smile fell upon my lips.

"Dude, where is Ashton Kutcher? I'm being Punk'd right?" I giggled, looking around. Roxas looked like he was about to die.

"Are you kidding me? Namine, I was being serious!"

"Come on. What are we in, like, second grade? Aren't you a little too old for that?" I said, still laughing. I found this hilarious, and don't lie. You have to agree.

"Namine, I'm telling you the truth!" Oh yeah. I wish. Because I like him and he probably found out from Kairi and is using this as another form of torture. THAT WAS PROBABLY IT TOO!

"Who told you? You must be using it against me."

"Who told me what?"

"That I like you! Kairi must have told you and you are using that to torture me!" Roxas stayed silent. Somehow I felt like I made a huge mistake.

A very big mistake.

Like a mistake so big that it can cause a hole in the universe.

And that isn't all for shits and giggles my friends.

"You _like _me?" He said, mouth open.

"N-n-no! I didn't mean it like that!" He stepped closer to me.

"I think you did."

"Did not."

"Oh, yes you did."

How was I supposed to win here!? I was stupid and I pretty much confessed right there! God, I am an idiot.

"Well, fuck me! Because it's obvious you hate me anyway!"

"Didn't I just tell you that I liked you?!" He yelled at me.

"You were serious?"

"Duh."

"Oh."

There was pretty much an awkward silence after that. I knew the world was about to end. If Roxas and I started being nice to each other, the Apocalypse would happen and hell would freeze over. I just knew it. As I went to say something, he was right in my face, his nose touching mine.

"So you DO like me? Just double checking." He said. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Stop trying to be all flirty! We are supposed be enemies!" I said, trying not to blush.

"Stop denying it."

"Stop being full of yourself."

"Deal."

"Dea—mrhgjksjf" Yeah. He cut off my sentence. His lips were on mine. Sure, I enjoyed it, because to be honest, Roxas was an amazing kisser. I've only kissed a few guys, but Roxas is number one. Now, as talented as his tongue abilities were, he cut me off! I pushed him off of me.

"YOU CUT ME OFF!"

"You enjoyed it."

"You are cocky."

"You like it." I rolled my eyes.

"It's hard _not _to fight with you, Roxas." Because people who have feelings for each other don't fight. Well, that is a HUGE lie, but whatever.

"So? We don't have to get along. Fighting is what we do best."

"They have hotlines for those types of relationships, Roxas!"

He chuckled and I glared. He kissed me again, and truth be told, I enjoyed it this time. Once our little 'session' was over with, I glared at him some more.

"I'm not going to be any nicer to you."

"Good, I'm not either. You are still incapable in my eyes."

"Ass."

"I have a nice ass, thank you!"

"Whatever!" He smiled and took my hand as he led me back to camp. To be honest, I was incapable. I had to have Roxas help me over rocks and rivers just to get back to camp. When we returned, Sora and Kairi were cooking fish that they probably caught while I was gone.

"Took you two long enough." Sora said, holding his fish above the fire.

"Did anything _important _happen?" She said, eying our hands. I shook my head.

"NO!" But, I still didn't let go of his hand. On the surface, I still acted like I hated Roxas. He still acted the same, mostly. But, deep down, I was happy that I ran off. I was happy that everything that happened happened. I was really happy that he returned my feelings.

"Sure seems like it."

"She is just so helpless that I had to hold her hand on the way back." Kairi had an 'o' shape with her mouth, but her grin didn't fade.

"Dick." I walked over to my unfinished tent. Looking back, I saw Roxas, who was putting a fish on a stick. He looked at me and flashed me a quick smile.

And I just smiled in return.

Who cares if we fought all the time? I don't.

It will just make those sweet moments all the more worth while.

* * *

There you go elSarah! I hope I didn't screw it up, because if I did...I can't re-write it!

So, tell me what you guys think and I shall love you dear reviewers forever.

Go to my page for all updated information.


End file.
